1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestal on which a robot is mounted, wherein the pedestal has a structure for supporting a controller of the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an industrial robot, in order to save space, a controller for controlling the robot may be positioned within a pedestal on which the robot is mounted. As relevant prior art documents, JP H08-001574 A discloses a robot system including a robot mounted on an upper part of a pedestal, and a robot controller contained in the pedestal, wherein the robot and the controller are connected to each other by a connection cable inserted into a hole formed on the upper part of the pedestal.
Further, JP H08-168990 A discloses a configuration in which: a body of an industrial robot is mounted on a pedestal; a robot controller is contained in a lower space of the pedestal; a drive motor of the robot. is arranged so as to protrude below the body; and the drive motor and the robot controller are cooled by a common cooling means.
FIG. 3 shows an example of a schematic configuration of a conventional robot pedestal. Pedestal 100 has a mount part (upper part) 104 on which a robot (mechanical unit) 102 is mounted, four legs 106 arranged on a lower part of mount part 104, and a plate-like controller support member 108, wherein a controller 110 for controlling robot mechanical unit 102 is positioned on and fixed to support member 108. By using pedestal 100 as shown in FIG. 3, robot mechanical unit 102 and controller 110 can be integrally conveyed or moved. However, it is necessary to arrange a structural member such as support member 108 (e.g., a steel sheet) on pedestal 100, resulting in an increase in the weight and cost of the pedestal. The structure as described in JP H08-001574 A or JP H08-168990 A is similar to the configuration of FIG. 3.
FIG. 4 shows another example of a schematic configuration of a conventional robot pedestal. Pedestal 200 has a mount part (upper part) 204 on which a robot (mechanical unit) 102 is mounted, four legs 206 arranged on a lower part of mount part 204, wherein a controller 110 for controlling robot mechanical. unit 102 is positioned on a floor below mount part 204. Pedestal. 200 as shown in FIG. 4 is more advantageous than pedestal 100 of FIG. 3 with respect to the weight and cost, However, pedestal 200 does not have a structural member such as support member 108 as shown in FIG, 3, and thus pedestal 200 and controller 110 are substantially separated from each other. Therefore, when the robot must be moved or shifted, it is necessary to independently convey and install robot mechanical unit 102 (or pedestal 200) and controller 110, which requires many man-hours.